


Tied up and twisted (the way I like to be)

by aprettyaway



Series: In a Boy's Dream [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyaway/pseuds/aprettyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Shawsy comes over for video games and pizza, he keeps giving Kaner weird looks that he vaguely notices but shrugs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up and twisted (the way I like to be)

The first time Shawsy comes over for video games and pizza, he keeps giving Kaner weird looks that he vaguely notices but shrugs off. Kaner just offers him a Mario Kart controller and gets into the game, idly wondering how long it will be until everyone leaves and Tazer can fuck him. It’s optional skate the next day, so he knows something good is coming.

 

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t realize Shawsy is talking to him at first.

 

“Hm, yeah?” Kaner asks, looking up from where he’s sitting on the floor in-between Tazer’s legs. He’s just sort of leaning back onto the couch, thinking way too much about how just behind his head is Tazer’s crotch, and on either side of him just not touching him are his legs.

 

“You okay? You’re acting weird.”

 

Kaner frowns. He doesn’t feel like he’s acting weird.

 

Shawsy glances around the room, but Duncs is looking really into Mario Kart, Stally and Sharpy are off in the kitchen getting more food and beer, and Seabs is staring at Shawsy quite obviously but not offering much help. He clears his throat and continues, “You’re just really quiet. Usually you won’t shut up.”

 

“I don’t always talk,” Kaner says, offended.

 

Shawsy snorts. “Yeah, okay.” Stally and Sharpy walk back in, bearing chips and beer. Sharpy reaches down gives one of the opened ones to Kaner, who grins back impishly.

 

“Wait, guys, is it just me? Kaner’s being weird, right?”

 

There is a pregnant pause. Sharpy glances over at Kaner and shrugs, Duncs still purposefully ignoring everyone, and Seabs just snickers. Stally looks a little confused. “Er, not any weirder than usual?” he offers.

 

Shawsy glances around the room, eyes landing on Tazer, but there is just more silence so Kaner assumes Tazer is giving Shawsy his bored captain look. Kaner takes a gulp of his beer.

 

Tazer shifts above him, and although it might look innocuous his real goal becomes obvious when Kaner feels one of his legs press up firmly against Kaner’s side. Biting back a smile, Kaner leans into it, resting his head on the side of Tazer’s knee. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tazer’s fingers, resting on his knee. Kaner wishes he could reach out and suck on them – he’s always been an oral sort of person – but he figures that might scare Shawsy off a little.

 

Shawsy still looks a little lost, so Kaner breaks the silence by asking, “So, race to see who has to pay for the pizza?”

 

Thing is, Kaner thinks later that night, maybe he does act sort of different when it’s just him and Tazer, on days like today. Usually everything in Kaner is buzzing, alive, in action, but Tazer slows him down, relaxes all of his jumbled thoughts and bones. Maybe that makes him quieter. Maybe he’s started doing it when they around other people, too.

 

“Was I acting weird today?” Kaner asks through his lazy, sleepy haze when Tazer crawls back into bed from brushing his teeth. Kaner shifts slightly, still tender from earlier and hair creating a wet patch on the pillow. He refuses to be sorry – Tazer was the one who wanted to shower, after all.

 

“Kaner, shut up,” Tazer says. He wraps an arm around Kaner’s waist and settles in against the pillows. Kaner can feel himself sink deeper into the mattress, gravitating towards Tazer. He’s sore, but it’s a good type of sore. Like after a really satisfying win, when he’s covered in bruises and aching pleasantly.

 

Kaner hums in response and turns in so his face is burrowed into Tazer’s neck. Tazer reaches up and starts stroking his hair slowly – he likes to do that, Kaner knows, and it helps him relax so he has no complaints.

 

Maybe they both sort of relax each other, he thinks, and when he falls asleep it’s with his smile pressed up against Tazer’s collarbone.


End file.
